Khyber
Khyber is the main antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse ''(for 16-year old Ben).http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=3307 History Khyber first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1 where he spotted Ben Tennyson investigating the wreckage of Pakmar's place and sent his Pet to attack Ben as Crabdozer. Once Crabdozer had Ben as Spidermonkey pinned down Khyber recalls his pet. During The More Things Change: Part 2 Khyber sent his pet after Ben again this time as Buglizard but when Rook saved Ben Khyber recalled his pet until he could get Ben alone. Khyber got his chance to attack Ben alone during his fight against Psyphon, sending Buglizard after him again this time Ben was able to soundly defeat the creature as Shocksquatch. Later back at his ship Khyber decided that Ben is worthy prey after all. Later Khyber broke into Max's Plumbing to steal information on Ben, watching a video depicting the events of Trouble Helix. Once the video was over Khyber copied all the files relating to Ben and left. During the events of It Was Them Khyber sent his pet after Ben first at Burger Shack as Slamworm, whom Ben was able to defeat as Diamondhead. Later Khyber sent his pet after Ben a second time at Dr. Animo's ant hill where he had nearly defeated Ben as Crashhopper as Mucilator before Rook saved Ben. Ben defeated Mucilator by freeing Animo's ants from his control and letting them attack the beast forcing it to retreat. Khyber tells his pet to be patient as next time Animo won't be getting in their way. Appearance He has a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, black boots with grey soles. He wears bones on his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of: *A ribcage on his chest. *A tail bone on his right shoulder and a Crabdozer-like skull on his left shoulder. *Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots. The only part of his body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has holes in his cheeks, which he uses for whistling in order to summon his dog. Powers and Abilities Khyber possesses an Omnitrix type device, called the Nemetrix, that he uses to turn his pet into alien monsters that are the predatory animals of Ben's alien species.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335593699364859627 He is a skilled hunter as suggested by his nickname. He is also a skilled hacker shown in ''Trouble Helix when he was able to bypass the security in the Plumbers' base in Bellwood and access their computers and copy their files with his flash drive. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Predators and Prey: Part 1 '' *''Predators and Prey: Part 2 '' Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (Boss) Trivia *He is the only main villain so far to have a living pet. References See Also *Khyber/Gallery *Khyber's Pet Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omniverse Characters